


El sacrificio y el rey nervioso

by DaniP



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demonios - Freeform, F/M, Humanos, cliches, descripciones agobiantes, infierno, no se emocione, rituales, sacrificios, son anormales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniP/pseuds/DaniP
Summary: no he revisado la ortografía
Relationships: Reina de los demonios /Rey de los demonios





	El sacrificio y el rey nervioso

**Author's Note:**

> no he revisado la ortografía

En la aldea llevaban meses preparando el ritual. Habían sido años muy duros para la región, las cosechas no crecían lo suficiente, los inviernos eran cada vez más crudos y los niños resistían cada vez menos. Era de esperarse que, luego de 20 largos años de larga espera, cuando por fin estaba lista la ofrenda todos estuvieran más que dispuestos a perfeccionar hasta el último detalle.  
La tradición se remontaba al surgimiento mismo de la aldea, cientos de años atrás. Como muchos otros pueblos, ofrecían a los demonios un sacrificio para asegurar el una cosecha exitosa y un invierno pacífico. Pero, hacía décadas que había dejado de ser efectivo; por eso, cuando 20 años atrás, en el mismo día de los demonios, a la hora máxima del sol, había nacido una bebé con los ojos completamente abiertos no demoraron mucho en convencerse de que era una señal de los dioses. La niña debía ser sacrificada por el bien de todos.  
Así es como, a los 20 años, apenas minutos antes de la hora máxima de la luna, en el día de los demonios, Alicia ya no tenía ni más lágrimas que derramar ni más fuerzas para intentar escapar. Siempre había sido tratada bien por los demás, siempre complacida, siempre protegida; pero, había en los rostros de todos, esta neblina, esta pequeña e incesante punzada de que algo, algo estaba terriblemente mal. Tal vez fueran las sonrisas a medias, los excesivos halagos, los regalos de más. Nunca pasó hambre, como los demás niños, nunca corrió descalza, nunca se mojó en la lluvia; era la muchacha más hermosa de la aldea, pero ningún joven le escribía poemas; era inteligente, pero nunca nadie preguntaba su opinión. Era como esas muñecas de vidrio y joyas que compraban todos los años para quemar en la hoguera. Pero, no fue hasta hace pocas semanas que comprendió exactamente cuánto tenía en común con las muñecas de vidrio. Para ese entonces ya era tarde, muy tarde.   
Vestida de blanco, con tela apenas suficiente para cubrirla, ataviada con más joyas de las que había visto en cualquier muñeca, los ojos y la boca tapados; Alicia fue conducida hacia la hoguera.  
Visto desde fuera era un espectáculo realmente hermoso. La tarima redonda en el centro de la plaza estaba instalada sobre una pira que cubría toda el área inferior de esta. Postes a cada metro cubiertos con telas brillantes y transparentadas que ondeaban livianas con el viento. Y en el centro sobre cojines bordados con la más intrincada filigrana, estaba Alicia, la cabeza gacha, las mejillas sonrosadas y adoloridas, los labios secos. Era la perfecta imagen de una virgen trágica. Dos minutos. Un minuto. Medio minuto. Quince segundos. Tres segundos. El cielo se tornó rojo, las nubes se cerraron sobre las cabezas de los congregados en la plaza. Se encendieron las mechas y en apenas instantes, los cientos de maderos bajo la tarima crepitaban y ardían como granos de café tostados. Y en ese preciso instante, en que Alicia vio el mundo tras una cortina de fuego y las nubes de sangre sobre su cabeza, deseó con todas las fuerzas de su alma que por fin los demonios escucharan y se la llevaran. No importaba sufrir a manos de las bestias repulsivas y perversas de las historias, no le importaba ser despedazada y humillada. No importaba qué fuera de su alma, ni de su espíritu, ni de su cuerpo; pero no quería, no soportaría morir calcinada como las muñecas.  
…………..  
\- ¿Tienes la capa?  
\- Si  
\- ¿y el té?  
\- Si  
\- ¿está caliente?  
\- Si  
\- ¿y el vestido?   
\- Sí  
\- ¿el rojo?   
\- Si  
\- ¿y el …  
\- Majestad, tengo todo. Ya lo hemos comprobado varias veces. Todavía faltan unos minutos para que llegue.  
\- ¡Pero es ELLA!!! Va allegar en cualquier momento y puede que falte algo y no sea perfecto. ¡TIENE QUE SER PERFECTO!!!!! ¿Y si no le gusta e rojo? Ve y busca también el azul. No espera, el lila; no, el lila no, trae el verde, si el verde, ¿el verde es su color favorito no? ¿por qué trajimos el rojo si el verde es su color favorito?   
\- Majestad. Su color favorito es el rojo. Lo escogimos porque es el diseño que se usa en la tierra, para que se sienta como en casa. Y la tela es especialmente suave, para que no le haga daño, por si tiene quemaduras.  
\- ¿y cogiste el…?  
\- Si   
\- Bien. Ya bebería haber llegado. ¿Por qué no llega? ¿Y si llegamos muy tarde? ¿Y si no se abre a tiempo el portal? Esa cosa funciona como quiere. ¿revisaste que funcionara bien el portal?   
\- Si  
\- ¿revisaste que estuviera bien ajustado?  
\- Sí. Majestad, todo va a estar bien, aún faltan unos minutos para la luna roja, usted va a hacer el hechizo a tiempo, la madera se calentará un poco, pero ella no va a sentir el fuego. Y estará desorientada cuando llegue, así que tiene que calmarse para poder calmarla lo más rápido posible y llevarla al catillo.  
El rey seguía nervioso. Pero Edgard ya había desistido, no había nada que pudiera tranquilizarlo. Y es que tampoco él estaba en calma. Era la reina después de todo por quien estaban esperando. En los cinco meses que duraron los preparativos, el castillo entero había sido transformado. Cambiaron las pesadas cortinas rojas y empolvadas por suaves y ligeras telas transparentes. Los pisos y los muebles fueron meticulosamente limpiados y encerados hasta reflejarse los unos a los otros. Las paredes fueron sacudidas y pintadas con los colores más claros y suaves. De los candelabros brotaba el olor deliciosamente delicado y sutil de las miles de velas de rosas. Los jardines fueron reorganizados y podados hasta la perfección. Las cocinas llevaban días trabajando sin parar. Todo el mundo cinco reinos a la redonda parecía no caber en sí de la emoción. Nada era capaz de revolucionar tanto el inframundo como la mera mención del regreso de la reina. Su majestad tenía razón, todo debía ser perfecto.  
De pronto en el claro del boque comenzaron a despejarse las nubes y quedó al descubierto el cielo azul de la Tierra. El rey se colocó en el centro del círculo, trajo la caja de cenizas hacia sí, redibujó las runas sobre la superficie con la punta de los dedos, lo colocó en el suelo frente a él y comenzó a recitar el hechizo. Las palabras se unían unas con otras a medida que aumentaba el ritmo y el volumen, bajaban y subían desde el frasco hasta las nubes formando remolinos de viento que se llevaban las cenizas y agitaban los árboles.   
Tan rápido como empezó terminó. El rey perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sin clase ni reverencia. Pero, bien, por él podría preocupare luego, porque en frente suyo, vestida de blanco, cubierta apenas lo suficiente, con los ojos y la boca tapados y varios mechones de pelo calcinados; estaba la reina de los demonios.


End file.
